


когда ей снится арракис

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джейла училась читать по одной старой книжке в архивах Франклина.





	когда ей снится арракис

**Author's Note:**

> Странная поэзия; верлибр; альтернативный канону конец; авторская пунктуация в виде отсутствия пунктуации.

планета арракис ценна своими песками

читает она в старой книжке забытой всеми  
а кто не забыл тот умер  
может быть и ее руками

планета арракис ценна песками  
и спайсом рассыпаным тропами шай хулуда

а ей остается мираж  
иллюзия злых и неверных троп  
она ведь совсем не помнит не знает карт

где может быть есть арракис

и только когда приходит пророк  
голубоглазый демон

она видит иных  
она понимает теперь как ей дышать  
и даже дом называют ее по-другому  
ее дом оказывается зовут франклин

ее пророк оказывается ложным  
в ее горах не рождаются песчаные черви  
навигатор без спайса не может жить  
и дом не взлетает

но джейла хватает за руку монтгомери скотти  
пока ей снится арракис

...

когда ей снится арракис  
можно лететь


End file.
